Team Eternal IM
by uhnope
Summary: Just my Pokemon O.C's having an IM chat. I was bored. May add more chapters.


_Just a little something with my O.C's, 'cause I was bored._

_~ Chatroom~_

_CoolBlue37 has logged into the chatroom. _

CoolBlue37: hello? anyone here?

CoolBlue37: srsly. i told everyone to meet here.

CoolBlue37:...ho hum...

CoolBlue37:...hmm...

CoolBlue37: cereal...ceareaaaaal...

CoolBlue37: meh, fine.

_CoolBlue37 has logged out of the chatroom._

_Blossombeauty12 has logged into the chatroom._

_~Sexybeast~ has logged into the chatroom._

_Torrent-swordsman has logged into the chatroom._

_Chocoluv4ever has logged into the chatroom._

~Sexybeast~: guess we missed zero.

Torrent-swordsman: Shame.

Blossombeauty12: oh well. maybe he'll be on later.

Chocoluv4ever: heeeey! *leaps on eve*

Blossombeauty12: haha, hi valiant.

Torrent-swordsman: I'm bored. Why did I come here again?

~Sexybeast~: 'cause you love us.

Torrent-swordsman:...Do you have to have that username?

~Sexybeast~: what?

Blossombeauty12: uh, guys?

~Sexybeast~: 'cause I can.

Chocoluv4ever: it sounds funny. i mean, how many beasts are sexy?

Blossombeauty12: erm...

~Sexybeast~: i am!

Torrent-swordsman: ...Yeah sure.

~Sexybeast~: but your one to talk your names pretty dumb. lolol.

Torrent-swordsman: Wrong "your." It's "you're."

Blossombeauty12: guys don't...

Chocoluv4ever: *points at sirius* grammar nazi!

~Sexybeast~: fine. "but your one to talk you're names pretty dumb. lolol." and you're a nazi.

Torrent-swordsman: *facepalm*

Blossombeauty12: vector, quit being annoying. :I

Chocoluv4ever: lol net fight! i love the net! :DDD

_Torrent-swordsman has logged out of the chatroom._

~Sexybeast~: aw, he left. XD

_CoolBlue37 has logged into the chatroom._

CoolBlue37: Aha! caught you.

Blossombeauty12: hi zero.

Chocoluv4ever: hi senor zero!

~Sexybeast~: sup bro.

CoolBlue37: hi guys. hosw it going?

Blossombeauty12: good. sirius was here a minute ago, but he left.

~Sexybeast~: *cant touch dis*

Chocoluv4ever: stop! its hammah time!

Blossombeauty12: XD Lol. you guys are too much.

CoolBlue37: Hahaha.

_TheMissingGlitch has logged into the chatroom._

TheMissingGlitch: So this is a chatroom?

CoolBlue37: hey Glithc.

CoolBlue37: woops, forgot spellcheck.

TheMissingGlitch: Hi Zero.

~Sexybeast~: hello thar, glitch.

Blossombeauty12: welcome to the chat.

Chocoluv4ever: hihihihihiiiii! :D

TheMissingGlitch: This looks fun. Do I just talk? Or...type, I suppose?

~Sexybeast~: yep.

Blossombeauty12: basically.

Chocoluv4ever: oh, my fudge is done! brb.

CoolBlue37: oh crap. no.

~Sexybeast~: OH GOD NO FOR THE LUV OF GOD NO!

Blossombeauty12: FUDGE? oh crap. i gotta stop valiant.

_Blossombeauty12 has logged out of the chatroom._

TheMissingGlitch: So...chocolate's bad?

CoolBlue37: yes. very much.

~Sexybeast~: its hard work, savin the world and all. from valiants sugar highs.

TheMissingGlitch: I see. I guess this involves lots of...fire?

CoolBlue37: lots of fire.

_Goldengoddessdemon has logged into the chatroom._

TheMissingGlitch: Crap! D:

Goldengoddessdemon: Glitch! How did you get online?

CoolBlue37: Er...

~Sexybeast~: is that ninth?

_Zeta-is-boss has logged into the chatroom._

_Assasinman39 has logged into the chatroom._

Zeta-is-boss: sup ninth!

Assasinman39: hello ladies.

~Sexybeast~: dafuq? u guys arent aloud here.

CoolBlue37: oh great...

Goldengoddessdemon: Ah, my friends! Wanna spam this place?

CoolBlue37: no.

Zeta-is-boss: yes, so very much.

Assasinman39: whats spamming.

TheMissingGlitch: I hate you all.

_TheMissingGlitch has logged out of the chatroom._

_~Sexybeast~ has logged out of the chatroom._

CoolBlue37: wait! dont leave me alone with themmmm!

Goldengoddessdemon: .

Zeta-is-boss: .

Assasinman39: spamspamspamspamspamspam.

CoolBlue37: you people suck.

Goldengoddessdemon: zero sucks.

CoolBlue37: stop.

Goldengoddessdemon: zero sucks zero sucks zero sucks.

Zeta-is boss: zero lost the game! :D

CoolBlue37: DAMN YOU.

Assasinman39: i hate typing. this is hard.

Zeta-is-boss: are you using spellcheck zero? 'cause youre illiterate.

CoolBlue37: very funny. im not illiterate. im dyslexic.

Goldengoddessdemon: BWAHAHAHA.

CoolBlue37: shut up. :(

Goldengoddessdemon: trololololo.

Zeta-is-boss: trolololo.

Assasinman39: screw dis. i cant go on typing liek this.

_Assasinman39 logged out of the chatroom._

CoolBlue37: oh right. why am i still here?

_CoolBlue37 has logged out of the chatroom._

Goldengoddessdemon: LOL! It's just us, Zeta!

Zeta-is-boss: yep. so now what? now that zero-noob's out, this place is boring.

Goldengoddessdemon: Yeah, you're right...wanna come over and play Poker?

Zeta-is-boss: go fish.

Goldengoddessdemon: Fine. Don't got any money anyway. GET CHUR BUTT OVER HERE DUDE!

Zeta-is-boss: yep.

_Zeta-is-boss has logged out of the chatroom._

_Goldengoddessdemon has logged out of the chatroom._

_Zangoose~Star67 has logged into the chatroom._

Zangoose~Star67: Hello?

Zangoose~Star67: Hellllooooo?

Zangoose~Star67: Heeeelllllooo?

_~Sexybeast~ has logged into the chatroom._

~Sexybeast~: hey babe. havent seen you in a long time.

_Zangoose~Star67 has logged out of the chatroom._

~Sexybeast~: aw come on!

~Sexybeast~: I dont wanna be alone!

~Sexybeast~: ugh...

~Sexybeast~: this sucks.

~Sexybeast~: meh.

~Sexybeast~: ...

~Sexybeast~: might as well go see if eve managed to keep valiant from destroying the world.

_~Sexybeast~ has logged out of the chatroom._


End file.
